Outsiders
The Outsiders, also known as Zira's Pride, are a pride of lions that lived in the Outlands. There are eight known members of the pride that are known. Sometime after Kion departs Pride Rock in search of the Tree of Life, the Outsiders rejoin Simba's Pride and the war between both prides is ended. History Prior to The Lion Guard The Outsiders lived in the Pride Lands as members of Simba's Pride, under the reign of Simba's father, Mufasa, and later Simba's uncle Scar. During his reign, Scar gained their loyalty, and they thus became a legion of his followers. One of their offspring, Kovu, was Scar's protegé and chosen to become the next King of the Pride Lands. After Simba returned and defeated Scar, they were banished into the Outlands for remaining loyal to Scar. Their leader was a lioness called Zira, Scar's closest follower and the mother of his hand-chosen heir, who began to train them to take back Pride Rock by force. Lions of the Outlands The Outsiders took over a waterhole belonging to Jasiri and her clan and refused to share it. Desperate, Jasiri went to the Pride Lands and asked her friend and Simba's son, Kion to help her. Believing that it's just a misunderstanding, Kion agrees to talk to the lions. After learning that Kion is Simba's son and leader of the Lion Guard, Zira takes him to a cave to talk privately about her knowledge of the Roar of the Elders, as she knew Scar also once had it. After the rest of the Outsiders arrive, Zira tells Kion that she knew Scar lost the Roar when he used it against his fellow lions and attempts to get Kion to side with the Outsiders. She also tells Kion that if it hadn't been for Simba, Scar would still be King. Kion replies that Scar was never the true King, which results in Zira sending her lionesses upon him. Eventually, Jasiri and the rest of the Lion Guard came to Kion's aid and fight off the Outsiders. After being reminded by Bunga that Scar had actually lost the Roar due to using it for evil instead of against other lions, Kion tells Zira that as long as he's around, she isn't welcome in the Pride Lands or Outlands, before using the Roar to blast the Outsiders away to the Termite Mounds. Cave of Secrets A picture of the Outsiders can be seen during the song Wisdom on the Walls. During Season 3 After Kion roars the Outsiders away towards the Termite Mounds, Zira and the Outsiders plot to take over the Pride Lands, by training Zira's son Kovu, the adoptive son and heir to Scar, to become a fierce lion so he can overthrow Simba. However, Kovu ends up betraying them, with Kovu's older brother Nuka later dying off in the events following. This results in Zira and the Outsiders making an assault on the Pride, before being halted by Kiara and Kovu, who convince them to join the Pride Landers. Once the violence is over, the Outsiders are allowed into the Pride Lands. Former Members Zira Main article: Zira Zira was the leader of the pride. She was a fully grown lioness with brown fur and a notch on one of her striped ears. Her angular eyes were red. She was the mother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu, and was Scar's most loyal follower during his reign. Zira was manipulative and cruel, claiming lions to be above all other creatures. She believed that lions should rule with an iron fist. Kovu Main article: Kovu Kovu is the son of Zira, and the younger brother of Nuka and Vitani. Unlike his mother, Kovu wishes to be friends with the Pride Landers and does not necessarily hold any animosity towards them presently. He backs away from fights, though seemingly does so due to his unwillingness to cause or be involved in trouble. Vitani Main article: Vitani Vitani is a lioness cub with scruffy fur that is a dusty fulvous hue. Her fur is especially long on her head, forming a large tuft that falls towards her muzzle, though it is also considerably long on her cheeks. Her nose is deep pink and angular. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. She is the daughter of Zira, the sister of Nuka and Kovu. Nuka Main article: Nuka Nuka was a male lion and the older brother of Vitani and Kovu. He was Zira's son and descended from Scar. He was constantly itching for a fight, even if he could not handle the opponent, but went down fairly easy. Nuka also looked to his mother for nearly everything and was very dependant of her. He was somewhat of a coward when more intimidating foes approached him. He was also easily startled by something. Nuka perished during a failed attempt on Simba's life while the Lion Guard was journeying to the Tree of Life. The death of her eldest son enraged Zira, and she launched a war on the Pride Lands in order to avenge him. Lioness Main article: Lioness Lioness is a lioness who used to be a member of the pride, but is now an Outsider. She has scruffy chamoisee fur and amber-red eyes that are rimmed with darker brown fur. As a loyal member of the Outsiders, she obeys Zira without question, choosing not to listen to anyone else's reasoning. She is swift and quick to act, though when taken by surprise, is easily defeated. Kasi Kasi is a former member of the Outsiders, who after rejoining Simba's Pride, became the fastest member of the Lion Guard. The toll of her life in the Outlands is shown by her skinny, scrawny appearance, being much skinnier than the other members of her pride. However, this has also made her quite agile and fast, making her a fearsome fighter. Shabaha Imara Tazama Unnamed Members The following are known members of the Outsiders, who have not received an official name. Lions-of-the-outlands_(383).png Lions-of-the-outlands_(520).png Trivia *When Vitani forms her Lion Guard, the four members are shown to be Outsiders. The members were never shown in Lions of the Outlands, and the members of the pride that were in the episode do not make an appearance in Return to the Pride Lands. However those lionessses can be shortly seen in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride when Vitani leaves her mother and the Outsiders behind to join Kiara and Simba's Pride to make peace with her enemies. References Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:Lions Outsiders Category:Prides Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Reformed Characters Category:Pride Landers